


Collections of artworks I did for Wrenchers

by Salometic



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Art log, Bottom!Wrench, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salometic/pseuds/Salometic
Summary: Started from August and still going :)
Relationships: Mr. Numbers/Mr. Wrench (Fargo)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. AU where Numbers is alive in S3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a thing I wanted to do since...ages. How come there are no more than 5 fics about Numbers surviving S1? Oh Grady boy...
> 
> Anyway here is my design of S3!Numbers
> 
> Suspenders. yes.


	2. Little Wrench and Little Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3 Wrenchers...


	3. Bunch of naked Wesley




	4. What happens in the car stays in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex between ep5 scenes
> 
> I swear Idk why I have so many bottom!Wrench thoughts. Someone feed me please??
> 
> Anyway, I used a reference from a pic I found on reddit.


	5. American Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think they didn't go after Malvo


	6. Milkshake (Young!Wrenchers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Venus_The_Space_Cadet for the wonderful prompt!


	7. Thelma & Louise (Young!Wrenchers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grady and Wesley were 25 years old in 1991.
> 
> I couldn't remember which fic it is that says "in Grady's mind, they are Thelma and Louise, except Wes wanted to live". Please let me know because it is what inspired me to do this piece.


	8. The Anonymous Hitmen of Fargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, explicit, explicit.
> 
> Utter filth (chef kiss).


	9. Full Moon

**Full Moon**

Eden Ahbez

To live in an old shack by the sea

(And breathe the sweet salt air)

To live with the dawn and the dusk

The new moon and the full moon

The tides the wind and the rain…

To surf and comb the beach

And gather seashells and drift-wood

And know the thrill of loneliness

And lose all sense of time

And be free

To hike over the island to the village

And visit the marketplace

And enjoy the music and the food and the people

And do a little trading

And see the great ships come and go

And, man, have me a ball

And in the evening

(When the sky is on fire)

Heaven and earth become my great open cathedral

Where all men are brothers

Where all things are bound by law

And crowned with love

Poor, alone and happy

I make a fire on the beach

And as darkness covers the face of the deep

Lie down in the wild grass

And dream the dream that the dreamers dream

I am the wind, the sea, the evening star

I am everyone, anyone, no one


	10. The Ocean




	11. Pinky in the Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the doors of that rented room


	12. With the Lights Out, It's Less Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said this is gonna be nsfw but it's just soft watercolor content now :)


	13. Brokeback Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a gift for my friend Venus_The_Space_Cadet!!


	14. It's the thought of him undressing you or you undressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's green.


	15. But Remember That Princess Who Lived on the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grady having a panic attack in the middle of the night.


	16. More Bottom!Wrench like I Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SAID I WANT THAT COWBOY ON HIS KNEES!!


	17. Some Greenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to draw my favoriate things together for a while.


	18. Red Like Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend winterwinterwinter was writing an AU where Wesley works as a hustler and Grady met him like that. They were both young and lost.


	19. Bedrooms are Overrated (Bottom!Wrench)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-Prompt:
> 
> Post a long and diffcult job, Numbers couldnt even wait for 1 step to get in their bedroom and properly undress, so they fuck on the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Those teenagers upstairs again"


	20. Dress Me Up (Bottom!Wrench)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about Wrench in a pair of white stockings held up by a garter belt since September. Had to deliver this the filthiest way possible. Very NSFW you've been warned!


End file.
